Earth Rumble Six Battle Brawl
by princessbinas
Summary: Read about your favorite characters face off in one on one battles. From Anime and American Cartoons, we have the battles! You choose the brawlers, and we give you a battle to read. This is not a bashing story!
1. Inuyasha VS Avatar Korra

**Binas:** This will is part one of my Battle Brawl One Shot series. Give me ideas on fighters! If I know them, the more likely I will write them. You are the judges on who gets to fight and will get to see who wins! No, I don't do bias, I go by skill and how much they actually think in battle.

**_First up:_** Inuyasha (After he perfected the Wind Scar) VS Avatar Korra (Just defeated Amon but got with Bolin)

* * *

.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO EARTH RUMBLE SIX!", The announcer yelled from the arena, "TONIGHT WE HAVE INUYASHA VS AVATAR KORRA!"

"I am so gonna kick your butt!", Inuyasha said as he popped his fingers with a smirk that read 'I am gonna enjoy this'.

"Not if I kick your's first, pretty boy!", Korra taunted as she got into a bending stance.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! RUMBLE!", The announcer shouted and the brawl started.

"Go Inuyasha!", Kagome shouted.

"Go Korra!", Bolin yelled.

Korra sent a Waterbending kick at Inuyasha, who dodged. Inuyasha managed to punch Korra in the arm, sending her back some. Korra returned the favor with a Earthbending stomp, launching Inuyasha into the air. Inuyasha landed on all fours and picked himself up.

"So you want to play that way huh wench? Well catch this!", Inuyasha said getting cocky, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

The attack nearly hit Korra if she hadn't used Airbending to jump out of the way. From the air, Korra unleashed a barrage of Fire Blasts. Inuyasha dodged all but one Fire Blast. That lone Fire Blast hit him in the stomach, sending him back. He was glad he had his Fire Rat Robes on.

"Had enough, chump?", Korra mocked as she gave a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"NEVER!", Inuyasha yelled and pulled out his Tessaiga and transformed it.

In the stands, everyone was waiting to see who was going to win anxiously.

"Looks like Inuyasha's really wanting a challenge.", Shippo said.

"I hope he knows what he is doing.", Miroku said as his cursed hand found it's way to Sango's butt, making her blush.

"PERVERT!", Sango yelled and slammed her Hiraikotsu into Miroku's head, "Take your own advice!"

"Understood.", Miroku said while giving a goofy grin.

"Keep at it Korra! He's barely landed a scratch on you!", Bolin yelled.

"They barely scratched each other, bro.", Mako said as he leaned on Asami.

"Your ruining the moment Mako!", Bolin said.

Korra was impressed by Inuyasha's sword.

"Nice sword pal, but it won't get you a win in here!", Korra said and stuck out her tongue.

"Shut your mouth wench or I will shut it for ya!", Inuyasha threatened, "WIND SCAR!"

The Wind Scar slammed into Korra, sending her back. She realized she had to do something. She then and there entered the Avatar State. Her eyes started glowing and she bended a vortex around herself.

Tenzin face palmed.

"Oh Korra... How many times do I have to tell you that the Avatar State is a defense mechanism _NOT_ a booster rocket!?", Tenzin asked himself.

"So that's what she is doing is called. I picked up a massive spiritual energy increase from her when she started using it.", Miroku said.

"Indeed. The Avatar State is very powerful and gives the Avatar several lifetimes of experience yet it is very dangerous.", Tenzin said.

"Dangerous how?", Shippo asked.

"If she is killed in the Avatar State, the Avatar will cease to exist. Not only that, if the Avatar is not a Fully Realized Avatar, they will be unaware of the damages they have caused.", Tenzin said.

Kagome gasped.

'_Please don't be too rash Inuyasha._', Kagome thought.

"Oh so you think glowing it up will let you win this? Think again!", Inuyasha yelled, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

The Tessaiga reverted to it's 'piece of junk' state. Inuyasha's eye twitched in irritation as the crowd laughed.

"SHUT THE *BEEP!* UP!", Inuyasha yelled, "ALL OF YA!"

Korra made a Waterbending whip and sent it at Inuyasha, knocking his Tessaiga out of hand. A second Water Whip came out and smacked Inuyasha across the floor.

"Uh oh...", Shippo said.

The Krew saw the Inugang tense visibly as if something bad was going to happen.

"You might want to tell Korra to get out of the Avatar State now cause she's gonna die now.", Sango said.

"What do you mean?", Asami asked.

"There is one thing you should never do if you value your life. Remove Inuyasha's Tessaiga when you want to kill him.", Shippo said, "His brother made that mistake and almost got killed. Kagome managed to slow Inuyasha down by sitting him."

"Why can't you kill him without his sword?", Bolin asked, "That makes no sense."

"Inuyasha is half demon. The demon half kicks in when he's about to die. It's just as dangerous as Korra's Avatar State because not only he is not aware of his surroundings why rampaging around, his body can't handle it.", Miroku said.

"So you mean-?", Tenzin asked.

"Yes.", Miroku finished.

"KORRA! GET OUT OF THE AVATAR STATE! INUYASHA IS GONNA KILL YOU NOW!", Bolin yelled frantically.

The announcer from the side liens was peeing his pants at Inuyasha's transformation. Not only he looked more feral, he looked more deadly. He had a slasher smirk pasted on his face that unfortunately went with his now red eyes with blue slits. Korra, still in the Avatar State, sent compressed rock bullets at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged them and smirked.

"Is that all you got!? Shippo can scratch better than that!", Inuyasha taunted.

Korra then made an Elemental Shield herself (just like the one Aang used in the battle against Ozai) and sped towards Inuyasha.

Everyone was out fo their seats, wanting a closer look on how this would end.

Inuyasha made his hands bleed and swiped them at Korra.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Korra then bended the flying blood and sent it right back at Inuyasha. The crowd was shocked at this method of Bloodbending. Katara never even taught her how to Bloodbend! She could have picked it up from Tarrlok and Amon by being their victim. Inuyasha snarled as his own blood hit him. He started fighting himself as he was trying to get to his sword. Inuyasha's friends sighed in relief that he still somewhat had some control. Korra then made the nonexistent wind pick up, trying to keep Inuyasha from his sword.

'_Come on Inuyasha! You can reach it!_', Kagome thought anxiously.

Inuyasha finally made it arms length of the sword, still fighting himself internally. As he struggled to reach for the sword, Korra used Earthbending to launch the sword out of reach and on to the other side of the arena. Inuyasha growled and dashed towards Korra. He raised a fist and with a few bruises that would heal within a few minutes, he hit Korra in the gut, sending to the ground. He then started struggling to get to his sword once more. Korra slipped out of the Avatar State and saw what Inuyasha was trying to do and what was going on with him.

'_So that's why he needs the sword. He doesn't want to be this way._', Korra thought as she blew a hair strand out of her face and walked over to the sword and took it out.

Inuyasha growled in anger and raised a hand, ready to attack her again.

"Relax dog boy. Here.", Korra said and bonked Inuyasha in the head thrice with his sword.

Inuyasha grabbed the sword and reverted back to normal. But he was still mad that Korra bonked him in the head with his own sword.

"Well, due to the near death of both contestants, I declare this a tie!", The announcer shouted and everyone cheered.

Inuyasha and Korra huffed in annoyance at their tie. They were the only unhappy campers in the stadium.


	2. Toph VS Sailor Moon

**Binas:** Here is the next battle, brought to you by: Chavonnie26! Check out her stories when you get a chance. This takes place very early on Sailor Moon's end (very early in season one).

* * *

.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO EARTH RUMBLE SIX!", The announcer yelled from the arena, "TONIGHT WE HAVE THE BLIND BANDIT VS SAILOR MOON!"

Toph smirked at her old stage name, feeling glad they still acknowledged her as that. Sailor Moon was waving to the audience, loving the attention.

"You should pay attention, cause in this place, I AM THE CHAMPION!", Toph said with a smirk.

Toph and Sailor Moon started circling each other, waiting for the first strike.

In the crowd, Inuyasha and Korra were having a verbal fight that involved who won in the last round. Kagome sat Inuyasha a few times while Tenzin scolded at Korra for her childish behavior.

Sailor Moon took off her tiara.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!", Sailor shouted as she threw her spinning tiara.

Toph felt every vibration and raised an Earth Wall. The tiara got stuck in the Earth Wall. Toph grabbed the tiara and disfigured it with Metalbending. Toph then made a small fissure, making Sailor Moon do the splits as the fissure ran underneath her right leg. She cried out in pain and started being a cry baby. Everyone covered their ears, especially Inuyasha, as Sailor Moon let out her Sonic Crying.

"You need to shut that mud hole of your's.", Toph said as she slapped a gag on Sailor Moon via Earthbending.

Toph then used Sailor Moon in a makeshift pinball game with her Earth Bending. Sailor Moon managed to remove the Earth Gag trying to rip it off over one hundred times. She squealed in pain as her lip bleed a bit. She fell on to the ground on her backside. She ran at Toph.

"SAILOR MOON KICK!", Sailor Moon cried out.

Toph put up another Earth Wall as Sailor Moon came barreling towards her. Sailor Moon went 'SPLAT' into the wall. Many queasy/uneasy stomachs looked away from the massive Sailor Moon shaped blood stain.

Inuyasha laughed like a jerk at Sailor Moon.

"You call yourself a fighter?! Even Miroku can kill people just by groping them!", Inuyasha said rudely with no remorse.

Miroku gave Inuyasha an annoyed look.

"And what is that suppose to mean, Inuyasha?", Miroku asked, "Why insult a maiden as fair as her like that?"

"Face it! I have seen the look on some of those women's faces! They screamed: Someone please kill me before this monk makes me become a baby factory!", Inuyasha mock with even an imitation tid bit.

"Inuyasha, that has to be the most insulting insult I have heard from you this week. And that imitation of a woman was pathetic.", Miroku said looking very offended as he smacked Inuyasha in the head with his staff.

Inuyasha rubbed his head where Miroku smacked him with the staff.

"I am a _DEMON_, not a _COMEDIAN_!", Inuyasha pointed out before face palming.

Kagome sighed at the fact that Miroku and Inuyasha were the Peanut Gallery.

"Why did you guys choose to be part of the Peanut Gallery?", Kagome asked.

"Kagome, what's a Peanut Gallery?", Sango asked.

"Oh it has a few meanings like a group of people who have unimportant comments that are normally rude and insulting and cheapest seats in a theater where they sell peanuts, it's where it also gets pretty rowdy. Like how Miroku and Inuyasha are behaving right now.", Kagome explained.

"So basically, Inuyasha and Miroku are part of that gallery?", Sango asked.

"Yes. They practically define it by what their doing right now.", Kagome said looking ready to sit Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had Miroku in a head lock while smiling with pride. Miroku was bashing his staff into Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha and Miroku froze when they heard what Kagome and Sango talk about.

"I assure you we are not part of this 'Peanut Gallery' Kagome.", Miroku said.

"I practically hate this 'Peanut Gallery'.", Inuyasha said holding up Shippo.

"Kagome!", Shippo cried out.

Kagome grabbed Shippo from Inuyasha's hands.

"Hey! What gives?!", Inuyasha shouted.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome shouted and Inuyasha fell into the waiting room for the fighters.

A bouncer came by and picked up Inuyasha.

"So you want to fight again huh? Well your gonna have to wait until next round.", The bouncer said and placed Inuyasha on a bench with a bunch of other people.

Back in the arena, Sailor Moon was running away screaming from the Earth Blocks that kept rising and sinking.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!", Sailor Moon screamed as she cried.

Finally, Toph had managed to put Sailor Moon in an Earth Prison. Toph then stomped on the ground and launched Sailor Moon out of the ring.

"YOUR WINNER AND REINSTATED CHAMPION, THE BLIND BANDIT!", The announcer shouted.

Inuyasha did a double take at Toph then burst out laughing.

"Don't tell me! Some wanna be fighter got her butt handed to her by a little blind girl?!", Inuyasha said laughing like a jerk.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome shouted from above.

Toph's head turned to Inuyasha as she launched him into the ring with Her Earthbending.

"So you care to say that again? I will show you what a blind Earthbender can do!", Toph shouted cracking her knuckles with a very angry face.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Inuyasha screamed as he went face first into the wall out side of ring.

Inuyasha was now black and blue from his head down wards. He lost a tooth as well. He was glad he was a Hanyo for this case because all of his injuries should have had him in the hospital. His bruises started to disappear a few minutes later. Now he had to wait half a day for a new tooth.

"I AM THE GREATEST EARTHBENDER IN THE WORLD! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET IT, DOG BOY!", Toph yelled.


	3. Sokka VS Shippo

**Binas:** Here is the next battle, brought to you by: Chavonnie26 once more! Check out her stories when you get a chance. I hope you like this Butt Monkey vs Butt monkey battle.

* * *

.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO EARTH RUMBLE SIX!", The announcer yelled from the arena, "TONIGHT WE HAVE SOKKA VERSES SHIPPO!"

"I have a feeling Snoozles is gonna lose.", Toph said.

"Are you kidding me? Shippo can't even fight for his life!", Inuyasha said with no remorse.

"Why am I thinking you are more annoying out of the arena?", Toph asked giving Inuyasha a stern look.

Inuyasha growled.

"Take that back wench!", Inuyasha shouted.

"I won't. Deal with it, Dopey Pup.", Toph said.

Inuyasha fumed even more at the nickname Toph gave him. He was about to attempt killing Toph when Kagome gave Inuyasha a very angry look.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha face planted into the ground.

Sokka pranced into the ring with his machete, space sword, and boomerang while wearing his Southern Water Tribe Armor. He was happy that he could get to show people he didn't need bending to win. Shippo entered the ring, shocking Sokka.

"There has to be a mistake. I thought I was fighting a teenager with muscles, not a seven year old squirrel.", Sokka said picking up Shippo by the tail.

"I AM FOX DEMON NOT A SQUIRREL!", Shippo yelled feeling insulted, "NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

"Okay! Okay!", Sokka said and set Shippo on the ground.

The bell rang and Sokka came charging at Shippo with his machete. Shippo took out a leaf.

"MULTIPLY!", Shippo cried and many Shippos popped into existance.

The many Shippos started biting Sokka all over. Sokka danced around, trying to shake them off before using his machete to pop them all. None of the Shippos was the real one.

Shippo was disguised as Sokka's helmet as he tried walking away. Sokka noticed the tail and yanked on it, forcing Shippo to let go of the disguise. Sokka then whacked him in the head with the machete. Shippo then snatched the machete, throwing it out of the ring.

"MY MACHETE!", Sokka cried over dramatically.

Inuyasha face palmed as Toph rolled her unseeing eyes at Sokka's drama act.

Shippo took out a top from his shirt and threw it at Sokka.

"SPINNING TOP!", Shippo cried out.

The top 'enlarged' and started 'drilling' Sokka into the ground. Sokka cried out in pain as the illusion wore off. Sokka picked up the top and blushed in embarrassment.

"I knew this was not a monster top that was trying to kill me.", Sokka said sarcastically making the crowd laugh.

Shippo then snuck up on Sokka as he transformed into his balloon form. Sokka yelped in fright before realizing what was going on.

"Nice try Shippo, it going to take more than the color pink to make me run away.", Sokka commented.

Shippo transformed back to normal and face palmed.

"You are so dense. Did you and Inuyasha get left behind by the Idiot Parade?", Shippo said.

Inuyasha perked up as Sokka gave an annoyed look.

"SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YA SHIPPO!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Wow. Once more his canine power amazes me.", Shippo said sarcastically making Sokka laugh and Inuyasha fume.

"DOGS ARE CARNIVOROUS! REMEMBER THAT RUNT!", Inuyasha shouted.

"Sit boy.", Kagome said causing Inuyasha to get another face plant.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang and threw it at Shippo. Shippo dodged the boomerang.

"Sango has one that is bigger than that.", Shippo mused, "Do Boomerangs get smaller in the future?"

The boomerang returned and smacked Shippo upside the head.

Sango was curious about Sokka's boomerang to the point she didn't notice Miroku's cursed hand slip into a garment it should never enter. A grope gone too far. She blushed so hard that her entire head was a deep red before smacking Miroku across the face ten times.

"PERVERT!", Sango shouted before smashing her Hiraikotsu into Miroku's head, knocking him out with a stupid smile on his face.

Shippo jumped into the air.

"FOX FIRE!", Shippo yelled as he threw a blue blaze at Sokka.

"FIREBENDER!", Sokka shouted as the Fox Fire hit.

The flames 'burned' Sokka, making him frantically run around, trying to put out the fire. He even took a dive into the Waterbending tank. The Fox Fire remained.

"WHY WON'T THESE FLAMES GO OUT?!", Sokka screamed.

"Like I said, I am a Fox Demon.", Shippo said as he perched on Sokka's head.

Sokka frowned and grabbed his sword and aimed the hilt at Shippo's head. Shippo jumped out of the way just as the hilt came down. This caused Sokka to accidently bash himself in the head with his own sword hilt, making him derp. Sokka got knocked out by his own error.

Inuyasha laughed his butt off at Sokka's self inflicted defeat.

"YOUR WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS SHIPPO!", The announcer announced.


	4. Avatar Aang VS Avatar Korra

**Binas:** Here is the next battle, brought to you by: jackthehedgehog! Sorry if it's short but since Aang and Korra are opposites in fighting styles, the battle would be too boring to write after a bit. Also they don't want to kill each other cause that would be in a way murder/suicide. It's weird but they are the same person in a way.

* * *

.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO EARTH RUMBLE SIX!", The announcer yelled from the arena, "TONIGHT WE HAVE AVATAR VERSES AVATAR!"

Aang walked his way up the steps, a bit nervous to be back in the ring. Korra was glad she was back in the ring, to give herself something better than a tie, a win. Korra froze in her tracks.

"AANG! YOUR SO YOUNG!", Korra shouted pointing her finger at Aang.

"What are you talking about?", Aang asked, "Who are you?"

Korra was baffled by this. Was in a sense fighting herself. Inuyasha laughed at Korra's expression.

"If you want I can kick his *BEEP* for ya!", Inuyasha taunted.

Korra used an Earthbending stomp to pin Inuyasha to the ceiling by his Fire Rat Robes. Aang looked at Inuyasha as he struggled to get off the ceiling.

"Uh Aang, you might want to pay attention!", Katara shouted from the audience to her boyfriend.

The bell rang and both Avatars got into a bending position. Korra sent a fury of Fire Blasts at Aang. Aang dodged and deflected them with Airbending. Aang then formed an Air Scooter and road around on it, circling Korra. Korra then started wreaking the floor of the arena with her Earthbending, trying to knock Aang off his Air Scooter.

Inuyasha huffed at the fight.

"Oh so you go easy on a bald kid with an arrow on his head yet you kill my *BEEP!*? Stupid wench...", Inuyasha muttered as he tried to free himself from the rocks that pinned him to the ceiling.

The fight raged on with mostly Aang dodging and Korra trying to land punches and bending attacks. After three hours of this repeating, the announcer and the audience fell asleep.

Korra and Aang sweat dropped at the sleeping audience and announcer.

"Want to go tell each other about our adventures as being the Avatar?", Korra asked.

"Yeah...", Aang said wondering how a fight could put an entire stadium to sleep.

Above Inuyasha was still struggling.

"Can you get me unstuck from the ceiling?! TRAITORS!", Inuyasha yelled before the rock gave way and caused him to land on top of Kagome.

Kagome woke up and gave Inuyasha a very nasty dirty look.

"INUYASHA...", Kagome groaned angrily.

"Uhhhh... Kagome it's not what it looks like!", Inuyasha said blushing while knowing what would happen next.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha off.

"SIT YOU PERVERT!", Kagome yelled making Inuyasha make a crater in the Peanut Gallery section.


	5. Kagome VS Avatar Korra

**Binas:** Here is the next battle, brought to you by: Chavonnie26!

* * *

.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO EARTH RUMBLE SIX!", The announcer yelled from the arena, "TONIGHT WE HAVE AVATAR KORRA VERSES KAGOME!"

Korra had returned from her talk with the last Avatar, Aang. She had got to use the fruit pie prank on Tenzin some time like how Aang did on a bunch of strict council members with Monk Gyatso.

"Now stay, and be good.", Kagome said as she left the stands.

"I am not a dog ya know.", Inuyasha said irritated.

Kagome entered the ring a few minutes later with her bow and arrows. Korra saw her clothes and was confused by them.

"Are you from the Earth Kingdom?", Korra asked, "If you are, then why do you need a weapon that is normally found in the Fire Nation?"

Sokka and Kagome frown.

"Look at my sword! It's from the Fire Nation and do you see me complaining?!", Sokka shouted.

Katara slapped her brother.

"Sokka. You do complain a lot though. Like I remember the time out complained your-", Katara started.

"Shut up Katara!", Sokka shouted blushing, "How was I suppose to know they weren't mine?!"

"Uh, shape and size Sokka.", Katara retorted.

"I am from Tokyo and my bow and arrows came from the Feudal Era.", Kagome said and readied an arrow in her bow.

The bell rang and Korra sent a Fire Punch at Kagome. Kagome released her arrow and it started to glow pink. The arrow hit Korra but nothing happened and the glowing died down.

"Um, was this suppose to do something other than being a firework?", Korra asked holding the arrow.

"It was suppose to seal evil.", Kagome said.

"Well for the record, The Avatar is not suppose to be evil! The Avatar is suppose to bring balance and be all Mr. or Ms/Mrs. Spiritual.", Korra said slightly annoyed with her emotion turning into embarrassment, "And I am not exactly Ms. Spiritual and still in training..."

Inuyasha laughed.

"So let me get this straight, YOU are only half baked?! That's rich!", Inuyasha shouted as he fell over laughing.

Korra frowned and sent a small flame at Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha grabbed the flaming part of his hair and put it out that way, not even flinching at the fire.

"Change of plans! This battle will be done in an Yuyan Archer contest style. Get them a good long bow.", The announcer said.

A few minutes later, both Korra and Kagome had a Yuyan Archery set of bows and arrows.

"The object of the contest is to have the best accuracy for ever five arrows. And no cheating. S that means no bending and no Priestess Powers.", The announcer said.

Korra frowned at hearing that.

"Then how am I suppose to do well? I never used a bow and arrow in my life!", Korra said.

"I only started using them and I am doing well.", Kagome said.

"Oh yeah!? Then why are we hunting for the Jewel Shards?! Oh that's right, you broke it with your terrible archery skills!", Inuyasha shouted from the stands.

Kagome fumed.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled, making Inuyasha fall from the stands for his signature face plant.

"He's such a jerk.", Korra said, "Is he always like this?"

"Yes. But don't let it fool you, he does have a soft side for humans. He just doesn't admit he does.", Kagome said.

Inuyasha fummed some more.

"I DARE YA TO SAY THAT AGAIN KAGOME!", Inuyasha shouted from below.

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!", Kagome yelled.

Korra winced at the excessive sit commands.

"Remind me to never make you angry.", Korra said.

"GO!", The announcer shouted.

Korra and Kagome started shooting their first arrow. Kagome was having small bit of difficulties with the Yuyan Bow. Korra was having the same problems. When they released their first arrow, they both got off target.

After awhile, they finished off their five arrows. They went to go see how well they did. Korra's arrows were all over the place and only one in the bullseye. Kagome had majority of her arrows in the rings near the bullseye with on in it.

"KAGOME WINS THE YUYAN ARCHERY CONTEST AND THEREFORE WINS THIS ROUND!", The announcer shouted.

Korra huffed at her lost.

'_We both had bullseyes so why couldn't we be tied?_', Korra thought.


	6. Inuyasha VS Danny Phantom

**Binas:** Here is the next battle, brought to you by: me!

* * *

.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO EARTH RUMBLE SIX!", The announcer yelled from the arena, "TONIGHT WE HAVE INUYASHA VS DANNY PHANTOM!"

Danny floated into the arena, looking around seeing a bunch of people he has never meet. To him they looked about as weird as some of the ghosts he kicked into the Ghost Zone time and time again. His Ghost sense went off and saw was set off by Avatar Korra and Avatar Aang. They didn't look like ghosts at all nor seemed like them. He shrugged thinking it was something else entirely.

Inuyasha step back into the ring, ready to take out some misplace aggression and finally kick someone's butt.

"I can't believe I am fighting some brat. I have enough of them in my life.", Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk.

"What's with the dog ears? Are you want's setting off my Ghost Sense?", Danny asked tugging on Inuyasha's ears.

"What the heck?! Do I look like one?! I AM NOT A GHOST! I AM A DEMON!", Inuyasha snapped.

"_Half_ Dog Demon!", Shippo coughed from the stadium.

"SHUT UP SHIPPO!", Inuyasha yelled.

'_So if he's part dog, maybe I can find something to work with this. Maybe even a few puns!_', Danny thought with a cocky smirk.

"Don't tell me there's another person with a big ego!", Shippo said in annoyance.

"This won't end well...", Miroku said seeing the smirk.

The bell rang and Inuyasha dashed at Danny, landing a punch before Danny could turn intangible. Danny landed right into the ground

"Muzzle toff!", Danny said with a smirk.

Inuyasha growled a bit at the pun.

"What's that suppose to mean kid?", Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah! You're a clever fox. Hounding here won't do any good.", Danny said thinking of another dog pun.

Inuyasha was losing his temper even more and bared his canines at Danny.

"I would shut up right now if I were you!", Inuyasha warned and threw Danny on the other side of the ring.

"Shih tzu!", Danny yelled.

Inuyasha became angrier.

"SHUT UP YOU *BEEP!* *BEEP!*", Inuyasha yelled.

"You are one sad tail indeed...", Danny mock sighed as he floated back up into the air.

Inuyasha was red in the face with anger as the crowd laughed at that pun.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", Inuyasha yelled, hitting Danny.

Danny had no time to turn intangible or invisible due to laughing at his terrible puns. He was sent back into the ground of the arena.

"What's the matter? Can't kee pup with my lovely puns?", Danny asked causing more laughter from the crowd.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha repeated, sending Danny back into the ground.

"Man, I haven't seen a dog this bad since 'It's Me or the Dog' got cancelled from Animal Planet!", Danny mocked.

Inuyasha snarled like a rabid dog at Danny and punched Danny in the gut, sending Danny further in the ground.

Danny found a stick nearby and waved it in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha started panting.

"See the stick? See the stick, boy? Go fetch the stick!", Danny in doggy talk as he threw the stick.

Inuyasha ran after the stick barking and almost got it when he realized what he was doing. The crowd laughed harder.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DOG OR I WILL KILL YOU!", Inuyasha yelled.

"I, Danny Phantom, Ghostly-hero of Amity Park, does hereby swear on his life that he will stop treating you like a dog even if secretly loves it!", Danny said then smirked as the crowd laughed, "Oh that's right! How can I bet on my life when I am dead?!"

"GET SOME NEW PUNS BECAUSE YOUR STINK AND TICK ME OFF!", Inuyasha shouted as he started clawing at his own hands, "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Danny was knocked out of the ring by a severely ticked off Inuyasha and the Blades of Blood. He passed out and reverted back to human form. Inuyasha already knew he wasn't dead cause he could hear his heart beat. He also heard it when Danny was in ghost form.

"That kid really has some nerve.", Inuyasha said and stormed out of the arena.

"INUYASHA IS THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND VIA ANGER ISSUES!", The announcer shouted.

"SHUT THE *BEEP!* UP YOU *BEEP!* *BEEP!* BEFORE I *BEEP!* DO IT FOR YA *BEEEEP!*!", Inuyasha shouted.


	7. Sokka VS Tucker Foley

**Binas:** Here is the next battle, brought to you by: Chavonnie26!

* * *

.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO EARTH RUMBLE SIX!", The announcer yelled from the arena, "TONIGHT WE HAVE TUCKER FOLEY VS SOKKA!"

Tucker and Sokka bowed to the crowd. Tucker tried some lame pick up lines on the female audience while Sokka waved sheepishly to them.

Danny was in the stands waiting for his injuries to heal. He was not happy with his plan backfiring. Inuyasha was gloating over his win, thinking he was invincible, ticking off the others.

"Since our contestants love technology! Let's see who can invent the best invention!", The announcer shouted, "Oh and there's a meat stand over there. NOT THAT KIND OF MEAT STAND PERVERTS!"

Jiraiya pouted in the stadium and went back to the females he had managed to gather up.

Tucker and Sokka went to the side lines and started grabbing the first shiny piece of metals, screws, bolts, compasses, pencils, protractors, straight edges, nuts, etc. they could grab. They hammered, screwed, weld, and cut to no end.

"I am so gonna beat ya, Sokka! My babies never lie to me!", Tucker said as he kissed his PDA.

"You might want to rethink that. I managed to come up with schematics and blueprints for submarines that were powered by Waterbending when we invaded the Fire Nation.", Sokka said, "I also fixed a problem with the very first hot air balloon."

Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah! I managed to hack some near impossible softwares and hardwares in one minute flat!", Tucker said.

They kept that up for hours. Finally the bell rang with Sokka and Tucker's inventions covered up with rags.

Tucker's invention was unveiled first. Everyone looked at the robot in either horror or in lust. The invention was a robotic girl with lots of curves. Jiraiya and Miroku had massive nose bleeds. Same went for all of the other perverts in the stadium.

"Say hello to the Robotic Girlfriend 9000. Perfect for those who can't seem to get a date. She even has a miniature oven for cooking your favorite beef and chicken.", Tucker said as he opened the oven on the robotic girl's lower stomach.

"That is wrong on so many levels, Tuck.", Danny said as he held his face in his hand.

"Don't get any ideas Miroku...", Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango warned.

Kirara meowed in agreement.

"PERVY SAGE! STOP DROOLING OVER THAT PIECE OF METAL!", Naruto yelled completely disturbed as he covered his eyes with his blue Leaf Village Forehead Protector.

"Well, I have no need for that!", Sokka said.

Sokka unveiled his invention to reveal something that made Tucker's eyes sparkle.

"Sweet mama... It's a dream come true...", Tucker said as he eyes got bigger, "A JET PACK!"

"I was going to call it Fire Flier but that works better.", Sokka said as he put on the jet pack, "This invention is based off of how Firebenders can propel themselves in the air with their Firebending, thus giving flight. It's main fuel is mostly steam based but it does go pretty far."

Sokka ignited the jet pack and flew around the stadium.

"NOW I KNOW WHY AANG LOVES FLYING! WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE IT BEFORE ON APPA!?", Sokka shouted as he flew around.

"SOKKA WINS THE ROUND VIA JET PACK!", The announcer shouted.


End file.
